home
by hollowsmile
Summary: sasuke and naruto say what they real feel for each other.


Naruto looked up into spinning crimson eyes as Sasuke performed Mangekyo Sharigain. They were transported to a cold world of black and red. Sasuke approaching naruto

with the intent to kill in his mad spinning red eyes. Naruto could no longer take it. Every thing that was bottled up inside of him came spilling out. He hadn't even realized he was talking till he saw sasuke stop.

'You'll never know the torment you've put me through. The sleepless night and hours of loneliness I've endured. I've often wonder if you ever think of me late at light.

I often looked up at the stars with a sad smile knowing that somewhere you were out there. Were you were looking up at the vast sky watching the same star as I was?

All those cold lonely night yearning just to see your face. Would it be a sad smile as you slowly end my fate? Or a bitter mask of uncontrollable hatred and we continue this unending battle? These thoughts kept me up at night.

You're all I've thought about these last few years.

The irony wasn't lost on me. You the avenger, the one that must kill your brother and avenge your clan.

Me the orphan boy who wants only to be seen as the strongest ninja there is…Hokage.

That was our roles you the avenger, me the boy who would become hokage.

Hokage,I haven't even thought about that since the battle of the End. You, you're my new goal in life.

Becoming the Hokage, being the strongest ninja there is.

It's all meaningless if you aren't here to share with me.

Sasuke, I know what was done to you was horrible. That Itachi's death didn't give you the satisfaction you were seeking but rather left you cold.

A world with no meaning leaves a person hollow inside, trust me I know.

But you, you'll never be happy if you let you rage and emptiness control you.

You can kill me but I just want you to know I love you and always will.' And with that naruto stopped talking and everything went blank.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the familiar surroundings of Konoha's hospital. 'What happed' he rasped out as a pink blob rush to his side. 'Sakura what-'oh naruto your awake we 

though you were a goner for a while, I 'm so glade you pulled through! SAKURA! What happened to Sasuke? The last thing I remember was sasuke leaning over me.

'Well see' Sakura started up stopped as she noticed a presence in the room. 'Sasuke' she whispered' um excuse me I'll leave you two alone' she quickly hurried out of the room.

Well that's weird naruto thought to himself unaware of the presence in the doorway.' Naruto' his name sounded like it was a statement.

He looked up at his once best friend and was shocked at what he saw. Pain, Black eyes shimmering with unshed tears and a promise of a new start.

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath; this was not going to be easy. 

'Look I know that everything I say and do will be a little too late.

But there are things I want you to know. Or rather things you need to know.

Your words before, they got to me.

And I want you to know yes,I thought about you! I looked up at the stars countless time hoping that you were out there and that we'd meet again.

But that was selfish of me to want to see you. I knew this, so I tried to make you hate me to give up on me.

Your fate was different from my own. You could've of had a better life than my mine.

Hokage, that was your dream. No matter how I sneered I didn't want you to give it up.

I wanted you to give me up.

But you never gave up on me.

This enraged me I wanted to ruin you, to destroy you just as surely as I did with my own life.

You were right, by the way.

My revenge did make me hollow. Everything made me hollow; but it was all a lie.

I'm not strong, you're the strong one. You have faith in people you don't give up.

Seeing you again made me want to smile.

Such a simple thing a smile is.

Yet you're the only one who can my make smile.

I need you. You're the sunshine to my darkness, the fire to my flame. I love you Uzumaki Naruto.'

* * *

Naruto was shocked to say the least. But it seemed not as much Sasuke for the raven haired avenger had gone paled and quickly left the hospital room. 

Naruto still half dazed ran after him. 'Teme! You you bastard.' naruto sputtered he grabbed the taller boys shoulders and spun him around so that they were face to face.

Midnight eyes meet sky blue ones. Before he could speak he felt a pair of warm lips on his own.

The kiss seemed to last forever and was only broken off by the 'oh so subtle' cough of the current Hokage.

'Baa-Chan! What are you doing here?' 'Well it seems as though you're up normal self again. But three weeks in a coma will do that to a person.

I'm sure that Uchida told you all about the punishment.'

There was a pause 'Well telling by that blank look you're giving me Uchida here didn't tell you. He's to stay under constant surveillance of an A.N.B.U member for at least a year.

You, Naruto were chosen since you were the one to convince to come back. You should start moving your stuff into to the Uchida complex by tomorrow.'

With that the Hokage left. Naruto just stood in shocked silence. Wait, what just happened? Arms reached and grabbed him from behind and into a hug. Sasuke leaned down and kiss naruto's neck. Time to go home.

Yes, Naruto thought, time to go_ home_.

* * *

A/N I really tried to write a story with a happy ending. Sorry if it sucked please review anyways 


End file.
